


Notice Me, Senpai!

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [39]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baking, Candy, Chocolate, Confessions, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Valentine's Day To White Day Fic Exchange, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: "Senpai! I like you! Please go out with me!" Lukas blinked, not believing the situation he was in.
Relationships: Norway (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 6





	Notice Me, Senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Lukas Bondevik - Norway's official human name  
> Mathias Køhler - Denmark's fanon human name

"What?" Lukas asked as he pulled off one earbud to listen to his friend.

"You weren't listening to me this whole time?" Mathias cried, crossing his arms over himself. The younger man hummed and shrugged. "Well, what is it you were saying?"

He wrapped the scarf that he had draped over his shoulders to cover his neck. The snow crunched under their shoes as they made their way to school.

"It's Valentine's Day! The one day of the month that I get to receive free chocolate from cute ladies," his friend remarked dreamily. He put his hands over his heart and sighed. "Ah, _jeg er spændt_." **I'm excited**

"Aren't most of them obligation chocolate?" He asked, infuriating Mathias. Kiku had explained the customs of chocolate-giving to them when they had first transferred.

"It's _honmei choco,_ " he quickly refuted. " _Honmei_."  
  
  


"I suppose you are popular with women," he commented, too lax to start an argument. "I mostly get the friendship kind and obligation chocolate from my club members. I find them too sweet."

He slipped his cold hands into the pockets of his slacks. He was already imagining the load of boxes and packages he would have to carry home with him at the end of the day. Much to his unawareness, he too, like many of his friends, was popular. Unlike Mathias, however, he would receive _giri_ or _tomo_ chocolate from his admirers. They preferred he stayed mysterious yet untouchable. He was like a porcelain doll. They were content with admiring him from afar. It was needless to be involved with him, lest they sully his beauty.

When he arrived home, he would go through each box and package, tasting them and saving the ones he particularly liked. In most instances, they were store-bought and he could tell which brands they were. In rare cases, he would be given homemade chocolate, which he appreciated. If he liked it, he would save that treat for later when he would try to figure out the components of the given chocolate to attempt to recreate it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mathias's steps became merrier the closer they got to the Academy's large front gate.

"Calm down," Lukas mumbled. His friend did not hear him.   
  
  


\---  
  
  


" _Senpai_! I like you! _Etto, watashitoisshoni dekakete kudasai_!" **um please go out with me** Lukas blinked, not believing the situation he was in.

He had run back to his club room fifteen minutes after their dismissal upon realizing that he had left the book he was reading in the said room. He was already on his way home with Mathias. The older boy had a paper bag with him where he kept the chocolates he received in the day. He certainly came prepared.

Offering to wait for him at the station, Mathias caught Lukas's school bag as he shoved it to him before he dashed back to school.

As he slammed the sliding door to the club room open, grateful that the maintenance manager had not yet locked it, he quickly realized that there was another person in the otherwise empty room. It was one of his juniors, a freshman whose name he could not recall. She was standing at the end of the long table in the room, looking at the book he ran back for on the table. She freaked out upon his abrupt and alarming entrance. He panted to catch his breath as he took heavy steps towards her, making her back away with every advance he made.

He reached towards the table and swiftly retrieved the book. He mumbled an incoherent apology before he turned to leave.  
  
  


That was when she uttered the confession he did not expect. He stiffly turned on his heel to look at her. Her face reddened as she held out a beautifully wrapped package for him.

"Please accept my feelings," she peeped, not meeting his eyes and keeping them trained on his necktie.  
  
  


"What?" He finally asked. She met his blue eyes, not comprehending his question.  
  
  


"What?" She echoed back, her rigid posture slackening the slightest bit.

He looked from the chocolate in her hands to her face, confused. He pointed a finger towards himself. "Me?"

She blinked and nodded slowly. He wondered if she was starting to realise the bewildering situation she was in. Most likely, she confused him for someone else. Surely, she wasn't confessing to him.  
  
  


Seeing no such realization appear in her eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was caught off-guard with the unprecedented event. He brought a hand up to his nape as he looked at the delicate parcel she held in her hands. There was a tag wrapped around the plastic with her name on it.

 _'(F/n)_ ,' he read in his head. He looked back at her expecting eyes. He barely knew her. Moreover, he did not reciprocate her feelings. He contemplated the situation. He did not sign up for such a troubling predicament. Had he known he would be asked out in such a fashion, so unannounced and instantaneous, he would have asked his friends how he should react.

Should he reject her? If he did, how was he supposed to go about it? He did not want to make her cry or have her feel bad about herself. On the one hand, he didn't dislike her. On the other, he didn't even know her.

The pondering made a bead of sweat appear on his brow bone, his skin flushing at the discomfort of the awkward situation.  
  
  


" _Senpai_ ," she called once again, getting his attention. He opened his mouth, ready to turn down her sentiment and haul himself out of there, but the sight of her near tears made him freeze.

His hands and mouth worked faster than his head as he grabbed the wrapped package of chocolate she offered and near-shrieked, " _la meg tenke på det_ " **Let me think about it** before he bolted away. The girl blinked at the sudden disappearance of the package in her hands and the person she had been talking to. She barely heard, not to mention understand what he had blurted out before he sprinted into thin air.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Mathias put a hand to his mouth as he tried holding in his laughter. Lukas retold the unfortunate tale to him on the train ride home.

"I'm scum," Lukas mumbled as he stared at his hands. His eyes looked dead and he looked like he had aged a couple of years from the time he left Mathias to when he returned, wide-eyed and shell-shocked.

The Danish boy patted his shoulder gently, still quaking from his suppressed laughter.

"It's alright," he wheezed out. "You can just tell her tomorrow that you didn't mean it, or something."

The weight of his words dawned on him and he shook his head. "Never mind, that sounds wrong. What I'm trying to say is, explain it to her. Make sure you get your point across as respectfully as you can."

Lukas sighed, bringing his palms up to cover his eyes. He nodded before crossing his legs and waiting to arrive at their stop.

"Man, wait till Tino hears this," Mathias chuckled as he grabbed his phone, his fingers tapping away to send a text message to his friends.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


"And that's how it is."

(F/n) looked up at the second-year student she admired. The stray strands of his light blond hair danced with the pleasant breeze. She felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach at his rejection. She found it hard to speak as a lump formed in her throat. She clenched her fists at her sides as she nodded firmly.

"I see," she said quietly. He stood far enough away from her for him to be comfortable but close enough to make sure that their conversation was private.

"I should go," he said after a while of silent standing. He pressed his lips together, wondering if he should say any more.

"I appreciate how you feel," he added. "I hope we become well-acquainted in the future if you wish."

He turned on his heel to leave.  
  
  


"I'd like that." The girl declared earnestly.  
  
  


He glanced back at her, surprised.

"Right," he nodded before taking his leave. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he had dug an even deeper hole for himself instead of jumping out of the pit he had fallen in.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Over the month, (F/n) made an effort to acquaint herself with the reclusive Norwegian male. At first, he was astonished and more so hesitant to entertain her advances, thinking that she was trying to hold onto any semblance of hope that her romantic feelings for him would be returned. He did not want to lead her on with false hope. Once she clarified explicitly that she simply wanted his friendship, his stringent conduct towards her loosened.  
  
  


"What is that?" Mathias asked as he tried to peer into the paper bag Lukas held in his hand. The other male quickly held it away from his prying eyes and out of his reach.

"Just something," he replied. Not satisfied, the Dane walked closer to his friend.  
  
  


"Are those sweets I smell?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Perhaps," Lukas replied. His eyes stayed on the horizon in front of them as they walked, cautious of Mathias's eyes and hands, holding onto the paper bag tighter.

"You baked?" Came his friend's excited holler.

"Not right in my ear, _Anko_." He reproached, bringing his free hand to cover the ear that Mathias had bellowed into.

"Did you? You did, didn't you? You baked! Is that why you didn't want anyone to come over yesterday? Is that why you were 'busy'?" He paused from his barrage of questions, his clear blue eyes twinkling with a realization.

"Did you bake for something in particular? Isn't it White Day? Are you giving White Day presents? Hey, I gave you friendship chocolate! Aren't you going to give me a taste?" Among their group of friends, collectively known as the Nordic Five, it was well-known that Lukas had a passion for baking and that he was exceptionally good at it. He baked mostly out of his interest and his mouth-watering creations were more often than not given to his little brother, Emil, much to the young boy's embarrassment and delight.

"I was thinking of giving these for a change," he said. He looked at Mathias coldly. "Your chocolate doesn't count. You gave me a piece of chocolate that was already given to you."  
  
  


" _Det er uretfaerfigt_!" **That's unfair** He protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  


"Do you always stick around until the last minute?" Lukas asked (F/n) as he walked into the club room. He had been waiting by the freshmen's shoe lockers for some time before he concluded that she wouldn't be coming any time soon. The girl turned from looking out the open window, surprised to see him.

" _Senpai_ ," she said, startled.

"Why haven't you left yet? Were you waiting to watch me leave or something?" He joked. Over their blossoming friendship, she had gotten the older boy used to her teasing him about her crush on him. Often, she would make remarks of how attractive he looked or how he made her heartbeat pick up its pace—all in good nature, but all true, unbeknownst to him. She enjoyed the slight vexation it would cause him sometimes. Her offhand remarks would at times fluster him, but at other times, he would remain indifferent to them.

At the sight of her flushing cheeks and her wandering eyes, looking at anything but him, he parted his lips to let out a surprised sound.

"I was right?" He asked. She said nothing as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I was just about to leave," she told him. She stepped forward to sling her bag over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here," he said as he handed her a little box.

"Eh?" She took the box and opened it. Inside were delightful macarons.

"I didn't know what you liked, so there are sweeter ones in there. I also didn't know if you had allergies or something. There's vanilla, mint-white chocolate, almond-raspberry, lemon, blueberry cheesecake, lavender-honey, and pineapple in there. It's my first time giving these." He explained, rubbing his neck.

"I was told that cookies are said to mean friendship or something," he added, remembering Kiku's words. "In return for the chocolates last month. Let's remain good friends."

She smiled at his sincerity and nodded.

"Thank you for these, _Senpai_! I didn't know you baked! I know you've been giving cookies out today, which is why I wanted to see you before I left." She chuckled sheepishly as she held the box of treats to her chest. "I guess I was a little sad to not have received any. But I'm glad that you went out of your way to give these to me. It makes me really happy."

He stiffly nodded and announced his leave before walking away.

"Ah, now you've just made me like you even more," he heard her poke fun at him as she followed him out of the room.  
  
  


" _Har du røyka sokka dine_?" **Have you smoked your socks (are you crazy)** He muttered to himself as he continued walking, brushing the girl's utterance off.  
  
  


She looked through the contents of the box and noticed something small buried under the confections. She stopped in her tracks as she pulled out a small piece of marble-like candy. She held it up in the light of the setting sun that seeped in through the windows of the hall. It looked like a ruby as it was illuminated. She popped it into her mouth and relished in the sweet taste.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 16, 2020.


End file.
